Bedtime Kisses
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: It seems that Yugi can't sleep without a bedtime kiss. . . but with his mother and grandfather gone for the night, who is there left to turn to? (YxYY oneshot)


_Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh not._

_Author's Note: Woot- here it is. My first YxYY fic. In all honesty, I wrote this fic before I even liked the coupling- for my yaoi-fanatic friend Summer for Christmas. But now that I'm an official YxYY supporter I decided to edit and post this fic as well. Yea- fun all around yes-)_

_Anyway, the only thing that I really dislike about this fic (but am keeping the same for the sake of the original copy) is that this takes place while Yugi and Yami share a body. . . which was the one true vice about the pair (in my opinion) the first place. . . but. . . that's the way it goes. -)_

_Well, that said- please enjoy and R&R!_

_**Bedtime Kisses** By Maiden of the Moon_

**(Rating: PG. YY x Y Slash)**

Yugi sighed heavily, blinking blearily into the darkness of his bedroom. Ugh. . . he was so tired, and yet- for some reason- he couldn't sleep. He'd tried tossing, he'd tried turning, he'd tried counting Kuriboh jumping over a fence. But nothing, absolutely nothing, helped. The clock on his bedside table glowed an eerie shade of green, displaying the time rather coldly: 2:47 AM.

Yes, he decided darkly, sniffling in frustration; it was time to accept defeat. He had lost. . . to insomnia.

". . ."

Or perhaps, he reconsidered after a pause, glancing out the window at the starry sky, it wasn't so much 'insomnia' as it was. . . homesickness? Which was dumb, admittedly, since he was **at** home in his own bed and all. But with his mother at the spa for the week and his Grandpa attending a nearby Card Convention, he found himself all alone in this huge game store of a house, with no one to keep him company.

Well, except for Yami, of course.

Who- speak of the devil- just then decided to grace the room with his royal presence.

The teen boy started in surprise when the pharaoh suddenly appeared on his desk seat, head cocked in concern as he stared down at his restless host. _'Aibou?'_ he spoke gently, black leather pants shimmering in the silvery moonlight; unbuttoned top sliding down one toned shoulder. _'Aibou, are you feeling all right? It's way past your bedtime. Is something wrong?' _His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the thought, casting a fiery glance left and right- as if daring the person harassing his light to get out of the shadows and face him like a man.

Oh yeah. Trust Yami to show up when there might be trouble. 'He can be such a drama queen. . .' But he was sure cute because of it.

Yugi blushed in embarrassment for worrying his partner (and for other reasons); smiling guiltily as he answered. "It's nothing. I just. . . can't sleep."

The Egyptian king's crimson-tinted pools widened slightly in surprise. _'Really? That's odd. Have you been having nightmares? Is there anything you'd like to talk about? I'm quite well versed in the subject of dreams and their interpretations.'_ He puffed out his chest proudly, trying to encourage his hikari to share with him. Instead, this lead to the opposite of the desired effect- Yugi slipping a little further under the covers, cheeks darkening. Somehow, he didn't think sharing his most recent dreams with Yami was the best idea, for (ahem) certain reasons. . .

"Uh, no, it's fine," he insisted in a rather strained voice. "It's nothing like that at all."

_'Oh?' _The darkside returned to looking mildly curious. _'Then what **is** troubling you, aibou?'_

Crap. Now that his soul friend was intrigued, there was no way of getting out of a heart to heart. Ergo, seeing no way of changing the subject or distracting his overprotective spirit guardian, Yugi proceeded to blow out his cheeks and surrender the information.

"It's just. . . well. . ." He flushed pink once more, pillowing his arms underneath his head. "I guess I just miss Grandpa and my mom. That's all. I'm not used to them both being away. I suppose I'm kinda lonely."

At this, Yami appeared a little hurt. _'You have me.'_

"Oh, I know that! I do- and I'm grateful!" the highschooler replied quickly, waving and hand and grinning reassuringly. "It's just. . ."

_'Just. . .?'_

"It's just that. . . well . . ." Yugi murmured, flustered under Yami's intense gaze. "Ever since I was little, my mom has always come in to give me a bedtime kiss with a 'sweet dreams, Yugi!', and Grampa would follow to harass me and stuff. I guess I sorta miss it, even though I don't usually think it's that important." His cheerful beam saddened quickly, like a wilting flower- growing steadily more oblivious to the young pharaoh's watchful, thoughtful expression. "Isn't it funny. . . ? It's always the little things you crave . . . the stuff that you look back at and think 'gee, I sure miss that,' or 'I wish I had done this'. You know?" He chuckled softly, allowing his eyelashes to flutter shut. ". . . And here I thought I had grown too old for bedtime kisses. . ."

A single tear slipped down his round cheek.

_'. . . _

_Yugi. . .?'_

"Hm? Eh!" The boy jumped slightly in surprise as he opened his eyes once more, freezing in shock to find Yami leaning over him- one transparent knee on the mattress and his hands on either side of Yugi's head. Their faces were only a few scant inches apart- both a bright shade of magenta.

Then-

The pharaoh lowered himself slowly, hands sliding further and further apart on the bedspread as they gingerly closed their eyes, warm breaths mingling. . .

And Yugi swore he felt their lips brush.

'_Sweet dreams, aibou. . .'_

With that final, embarrassed wish, Yami disappeared into the shadowed depths of the Puzzle, leaving his happily tingling partner to muse himself to sleep- which came quite easily, all of the sudden. As for the kiss. . . ?

It wasn't spoken of again.

At least. . .

Not until the next night- when Yugi (strangely enough) found he couldn't sleep without _another_ bedtime kiss.

_**End**_

_Yes, stupid, I know. But in a nice way, hopefully. :sweatdrop:_

_-)_


End file.
